With These Lips
by PaleFlutters
Summary: I thee provoke. Roxas and Axel have a heart to heart chat. Had they known experimental kissing would complete them, they would have done it a hell of a lot sooner. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!


_Happy AkuRoku Day!_

_[[rated for suggestive themes]]  
_

"...And that's why we don't have hearts. Had I a heart, I'd think it all very depressing but I don't since we lack the proper-"

"Axel," Roxas deadpanned. "You're ranting again."

"Oh," Axel rubbed his neck. "Sorry. My thoughts have a habit of getting carried away sometimes."

Roxas shook his head in disagreement. "No. I think you've been spending too much time listening to Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts theories is all."

Number Eight stared at his younger companion like he fell from the sky. Axel shook his head and removed his cloak. It didn't matter that Axel was a fire element. Those damn heat prone trench coats were just as uncomfortable to the fiery one as it was to Roxas.

Speak of the devil. As Axel dressed down until only his pants remained, Roxas made himself comfortable on the red head's bed. Axel reluctantly joined. They sat beside another quietly. Axel glared at the blue eyed blond in all his teenage wonder, assuming that he didn't have much to say on the topic.

Leaning his dead weight against the backboard, Axel flicked a finger at Roxas' forehead. The blond playfully slugged Axel's lean side in return.

Roxas traced the pink patch of skin and furrowed his brows. "Don't you think it's strange, Axel? Xemnas says we're emotionally incapable of feeling anything. But when we fight, we're completely vulnerable to pain. Doesn't that mean that we should be equally exposed to pleasure?"

Axel smirked. He didn't know why. After all, Axel didn't have the heart to display pride. Or did he? All the older one knew was that Roxas disproved him. He _did_ have something to say. Something peculiar albeit.

"You got me there partner" Axel said, resting the back of his head in his folded hands. "I doubt it though. Maybe it's all in our heads. I know I want to feel just as much as you do, but we shouldn't let that fantasy-nonsense get to us. It'll only damper our purpose."

"And what's that?" Roxas asked innocently.

Axel glanced at his best friend. He wondered if his question was a joke. Axel answered either way. "To get our hearts of course. Why else would we be here?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. It's just... sometimes I feel like we're mindless sheep. What if the Superior's wrong? What if-"

"We really do have hearts?" Axel finished. He scowled and looked away. "Not a chance. And if that was even the case, I wouldn't be sitting here talking about it. No offense."

"None taken" Roxas retaliated.

Axel sighed, letting his posture relax into his bed. Before he became fully tranquil, Roxas did something otherwise. The younger boy sat up with haste and cocked his head towards Axel, asking, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Number Eight sputtered on thin air. He regained his cool and responded as respectfully as he could. "None of your damn business. Why?"

The tiny smile that had adorned Roxas' blank face vanished. He muttered an honest, "Sorry."

"Why?" Axel pried. He had the sudden urge to for an explanation.

Roxas frowned. "I had a mission in Agrabah the other day. I... saw Jasmine and Aladdin kiss. They looked happy. Full and complete with each other I guess. That made me jealous in some ways. And don't start on not being jealous because I knew what I felt. I... wanted what they had. I... oh forget it."

Axel watched his best friend cross his arms. He shook his red head and endeavored reason. He felt like he needed to say something smart. Something that would lift Roxas' spirits. But how was that even possible in the first place? Axel fisted his hands. _Frustration_.

Then, something came to mind. _Sympathy_.

"If it's of any meaning... I've never kissed anyone before. You asked. So there's your answer."

Roxas unfolded his arms. Blue eyes stung green eyes. "Really? _Never_?"

Axel felt hot. "Well don't rub it in. No. I've never been kissed. Does that appease you? Spark any mocking emotions?"

Roxas answered with a laugh.

Axel gaped and the giggles still didn't leave. If anything, the bout of chuckling increased. This was confusing. Roxas was laughing. Full side clenching laughter. And Axel caused that.

Something in the older one's stomach danced.

Something unknown.

"Kiss me" he ordered.

The giggles stopped.

Roxas wasn't sure if he heard correct. The serious look on Axel's face was enough confirmation.

"Why?" Number Thirteen quelled nervously (if that was even possible). "Don't boys and girls do that? Two guys. Isn't that strange?"

"Isn't being a heartless Nobody stranger?" Axel countered. "You said it yourself. You want happiness. Completion. And you're jealous because of it. If that's true, then what's one measly kiss between two best friends? For all we know, it will be nothing. No fireworks. No butterflies. No feelings. Just skin meeting skin. If Xemnas is right, then nothing will happen."

Roxas didn't look convinced. He slouched against the pile of pillows and twiddled his thumbs together. Axel was disgusted with himself to some degree. How could he have forced something so personal on someone so innocent? His closest companion. _Guilt_.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. Don't listen to me. I don't know what I'm saying."

"I'll kiss you, Axel."

_Hope_.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again" Roxas smoothed the creases out on one of Axel's pillows. "You shouldn't apologize. I brought this up, remember? And maybe you're right. Maybe it won't be anything. Just skin meeting skin. I just want the experience. Whether we feel something or not will be between you and me. Right?"

Axel nodded softly, shifting himself in a more comfortable position. He licked his dry lips and eyed Roxas' boyish mouth. "Yeah. Just me and you."

The air between them grew heavy. Roxas swallowed loudly and tried as hard as he could to push the fact out of his head that Axel was another guy. Nothing worked. It wasn't a comfortable thought. But it wasn't a bothersome one either.

It was the same for Axel. As Roxas scuttled his smaller body against his, Axel couldn't understand what was happening. Although he could. They were going to kiss. Simple as that. Yet Axel managed to let that simplicity complicate his conscience. _Nerves_.

Roxas thought it was right for his hand to slink around the back of Axel's neck while the other wandered the hard planes of his bare chest. Axel's own hand settled on Roxas' soft face as the opposite one tangled with the hand that roamed across his torso.

Despite their shared uncertainty, their eyelids went heavy and their faces were intimate inches apart. They scanned one another carefully. Both admired traits that went unnoticed before. Things were different at this close range. Neither of them were sure what it was but they knew it was just different.

Their mouths jarred and they shared breath. It was an act that Axel nor Roxas could compare to. It was relaxing. Comfortable. Enticing. The lingering space between was taunting. Exuberant.

With both eyes shut and the pace of breathing accelerated, man lips touched boy lips in a swift but strong manner. They hummed in unison. Holding each other closely. Beckoning, yearning, grasping for more of whatever was produced. Their mouths parted and closed, parted and closed against each other in a rhythmic sync. Their faces tilting and leaning for better access. _Innocence_.

This session lasted for an eternity masked by minutes. Axel was the first to pull away. He cleared his throat and wasn't sure if he was dizzy or if it was just his imagination running wild. Roxas seemed the same. He looked star struck. Aghast. Dazed. The blond teen dared to break the silence first.

"That was..." Roxas searched for the right word to describe what happened and settled with "...interesting."

Axel rolled his eyes and liked how they remained in each others arms. "You sound like Vexen. Like this was an experiment and you're coming to conclusions."

Roxas seemed taken back. "Are you calling me old?"

It was Axel's turn to laugh. He stopped himself shortly and pondered. What was that all about?

"Because if you are," Number Thirteen continued. "You should think twice. I mean, how old are _you_?"

Axel narrowed daunting green eyes and nuzzled into the crook of Roxas' warm neck. "I'm old enough to know better but too young to care."

"I like that age." Roxas observed his best friend's face, tracing the outline of dark reverse tear drops. "Do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me again."

Axel only nodded and before he leaned in again, Roxas placed his fingers on his mouth. Axel blinked curiously. _Want_.

"Could you..." Roxas didn't make eye contact. "Could you... you know... with your... tongue?"

Number Eight acknowledged Roxas' timid but bold request. He found it intriguing. Axel embraced Roxas' small waist and huskily whispered, "You want me to French kiss you? Massage my tongue with yours?"

Roxas went red. "Don't say it like that. It sounds dirty. Um... is that what they call it?"

"Yeah" Axel smiled. "Or so I've been told."

"But why-"

Roxas trailed off when Axel moved forwards.

Their eyes closed and their mouths claimed each other for a second time. It wasn't inexperienced like before. Courage filled their minds. Desire coursed their veins.

When their lips unlocked, two wet muscles escaped and curiously touched one another. They tasted each other. Savored the the cinnamon burn that Axel gave and the semi-sweet honey that Roxas brought. Their essences mixed and tousled. Their tongues peacefully licking and lapping, exploring boundaries that they thought never existed.

They followed a slow and gentle rhythm. Kiss here. Nip there. Tongue here. Suck there. It was an experimental pattern that flowed to their heartless content. A dance so intimate that they thought they might actually die from the unknown things they were coaxing. What were they inviting?_ Fear_.

Roxas broke away this time. He pursed his reddening plump lips and rid all evidence of excess fluid that gleamed. Axel did the same. They pushed apart from each other and found the right flow of breathing. Once they did, Axel displayed a stern look, saying, "I think that's enough. There's nothing to feel but skin. Right?"

"Yeah." Roxas agreed with reluctance. "Nothing but skin. I'm uh... I'm gonna go to my room. Gotta crash."

Axel didn't respond. He blanketed his body and prepared for sleep. _Tension_.

The bed dipped upwards and the door opened and closed. Axel suddenly realized that the temperature dropped. It was colder without Roxas there. Empty. Lost. Axel clutched his pillow tight. A semi-sweet honey scent lingered all over. He closed his eyes and he touched his lips. What did they awake?

On the path to his own room, Roxas shook his head in attempt to forget what had happened. Roxas was half right. It was strange kissing another boy. But it was nice knowing that he lip locked with somebody he trusted. A best friend. Or did the kiss make their friendship something more? _Attraction_.

Roxas stopped in the middle of a hallway and gripped his chest. "Why do I want to kiss him again?"

***\8~13/***

_Remorse_. Time went along and so did their lives. The shared kiss was something tucked far away. It wasn't forgotten though. Never forgotten. It was something that constantly ate at them. Tugged and teased. But they kept to their word and kept it a secret. No one but they were the wiser.

Axel was optimistic about their situation. He was more than willing to open up to Roxas. Axel showed him a side that he exposed to no one else. In fact, Axel wasn't entirely sure if their _was_ another side to his personality. But there was now. Roxas created it. It was something Axel couldn't deny.

Roxas on the other hand was pessimistic. He was unsure. Completely strung up and confused. On top of that, Kingdom Hearts gave its own toll on him. Its not that Roxas wasn't grateful for Axel's new and kind attitude. He was. He just didn't show it. He wouldn't allow himself to. After all, he wouldn't let himself become attached. Not when Roxas had other plans in mind. Plans that would give him answers. Plans that could destruct friendship.

A day came when Roxas told Axel that he would leave Organization XIII for good. It was a day that was opposite to the day they kissed. _Torn_.

At the time, Axel hadn't said anything, he didn't take it seriously. Maybe just a ruse. Something that wasn't possible. After all... they were different now. Weren't they?

Then, it sunk in hard and fast. It was inevitable. Irrevocable. But Axel didn't let that stop him from trying to convince Roxas otherwise.

Axel tried yelling. He attempted consoling. He tested persuasion. And even tried begging. Beseeching Roxas was his last resort. Even then, nothing worked.

Or did it?

_Motivation_.

"I love you" he said.

Roxas stopped walking. His chest ached, a lot like the night they kissed. It was a good pain but a bad pain too. He knew that Axel didn't want him leaving, and he even threatened him but _this_? This was a request on a level he couldn't even comprehend. Roxas turned around. He strolled the streets of The World That Never Was, facing his best friend. Axel looked in shambles. A mix between distraught and determined. Roxas chose the latter of the two and was ready to tell him off.

"What is this?" Roxas retorted. "Those aren't words to be tossed around like that. Don't think for one second that you have an affect on me. I'm leaving. That's final."

"You once told me that you felt jealousy" Axel pressed forwards. "I didn't revoke that from you. So don't shoot down my feelings. I know what I feel."

"And what's that?" Roxas asked innocently.

Something bolted through Axel's entire being. Those words from him, it caused Axel to remember that _feeling_. The Flurry of Dancing Flames gripped the middle of his chest and stumbled to his knees. Whether or not it was real or fake, Roxas went to help him. He knelt beside him, questioning his health.

"What's wrong?"

Axel's breathing was shallow, sharp. His eyes watered. "Don't leave me. Please..." tears spilled. "_Please_."

"Stop it" Roxas felt his face growing hot. Tears welling in his own blue eyes. "Your so irrational. One of these days you're gonna get yourself k-"

Man lips touched boy lips. Roxas shuddered and attempted to wriggle away. Axel held on tight. He wasn't about to let go. Not now. Not ever.

Roxas struggled for a while but he gave in eventually. There was nothing else he could do but be swept away. Their mouths moved together passionately. It was fast and desperate at first. Then it slowed down and eased up. Their hands raked each others hair and their tongues delved for more nirvana.

Suddenly, Axel leaned all of his weight against Roxas. They were sprawled along the floor. Their mouths parted and Roxas looked flushed.

"We can't" Roxas explained before stealing another short and hypocritical kiss. At this point, he didn't care. "If we both leave, who knows what will happen."

"Exactly." Axel smiled softly. "I'd rather be with you on the run than being without you at all. I need you. I love you."

The Key of Destiny hiccuped a happy sob. "You mean that. Don't you?"

"With every fiber of my soul."

"Soul..." Roxas repeated. "Isn't a soul... like a heart?"

"Roxas" Axel whispered gently.

"What?"

Axel pulled Roxas' glove off and placed the bare hand on his own chest. Roxas gasped, feeling a strong thumping beat. "_You_ are my heart."

The blond boy gently laughed in somewhat disbelief. Roxas took off his other glove and touched the defined features on Axel's face. Roxas wiped away the tears and pulled him down, kissing him in the most lovingly tender way he knew. Axel hummed in satisfaction. Roxas was his from now until forever.

"Wait wait" Roxas pulled away. "Where will we go? These are vital things Axel. We can't just leave and hope that the Organization won't find us."

Axel chuckled, saying, "We've got time. But first thing's first. We're making a pit stop to Agrabah."

"Huh?" Roxas' face scrunched in confusion. "Why there?"

"I gotta thank a Princess and a street rat for displaying public affection in front of you."

Roxas laughed heartily. Axel joined and scooped him up off the ground, carrying him bridal style. Roxas kissed his cheek saying, "I love you."

Axel felt something inside of him flutter. He whirled them in a waltzing circle, Roxas clutching tight in fear of falling. Axel assured him he was safe.

"Hey Roxas."

"Yes Axel?"

The red haired man snickered. "Guess what?"

"I dunno" Roxas admitted honestly. "What?"

Axel pressed his forehead against Roxas' forehead, gazing dreamily as he sang "_I can show you the world. Shinning, shimmering, splendid._"

Roxas couldn't stifle the welling giggle. Not wanting to be serenaded without serenading in return, he joined. "_Tell me, Axel, now when did you last let your heart decide?_"

"Just now."

"Mm.. me too."

_Love_.

***\8~13/***

"Good morning, sunshine."

Roxas stirred haphazardly at the voice that coaxed him from slumber. He stretched out his limbs and blinked dryly. A blur of red was the first thing he saw. He blinked harder and his vision adjusted. His lover's crimson mane came into full view. Roxas smiled and didn't entirely mind that Axel was on top of him.

"Morning" Roxas crooned sleepily.

Lips crushed against lips and Roxas muffled in surprise. He rolled his blue eyes shut and he nipped back fervently.

Nearly a year passed and they both found that World hopping was their best bet at survival until altogether, the Organization acknowledged defeat. It may have been a good chunk of time into their relationship, yet neither grew tired of sharing sweet kisses. Whether it be in bed, in public, in secret, or anywhere else for that matter. But Roxas had one exception of course. The tired blond pulled away and tsked at his lover. He knew better than that.

"As much as I love you and as much as I love kissing you," Roxas explained. "Please let me brush my teeth. I probably have raunchy morning breath."

"Not at all" Axel kissed him again, harder this time. He spared breath and said, "I love you too."

"Axel!" Roxas laughed in protest.

Strong hands traveled over Roxas' smooth sides, along his abdomen, and in circular patterns at his lower hips. Roxas bit back a grunt. His mind fuzzed when Axel latched his mouth onto a tender spot on his arched neck. Axel licked and nipped lavishly, prying with all intentions of driving his lover crazy. He knew he was successful when Roxas writhed beneath. Breathing became panting and the younger male nearly lost it when he felt Axel grind against him.

"Wait" Roxas groaned lowly. Axel stopped and looked up with piercing emerald eyes, the kind of look that made Roxas regret stopping him. He withheld taking back his plea and said, "I thought we agreed on not going all the way yet?"

A cunning smile painted Axel's features. He kissed Roxas' drumming chest without unlocking gazes. "I know. But we don't need to go all the way."

"What are you insinuating?" Roxas asked passively.

"Oh nothing" Axel hummed, kissing an exposed nipple. "But could you answer this?" He kissed the other. "Have you ever heard of an Aussie kiss?"

A blond brow rose. "No. Wait... Aussie as in Australian? Oh God, Axel. I still don't even understand why people call kissing with tongue French kissing. Do you expect me to know _this_ perverted innuendo? Honestly. What's with all these foreign countries involving peoples mouths?"

Axel chuckled throatily and elaborated. "They call it that because it's a kiss down under."

Roxas blinked. He worried at the mischievous expression that had sprawled across Axel's face. As he wondered what his statement meant, Axel comfortably straddled his waist and whispered a more detailed explanation in his ear. Roxas gulped loudly. He gently pushed off his boyfriend and shook his head.

"You're vulgar" was all he had to say.

"You know it sounds like fun" Axel reasoned, wrapping his arms around Roxas. "But if you don't want to then we don't have to."

"Thanks babe."

They lied together and enjoyed the silence. But it wasn't enjoyable for too long. Axel was still, snuggling up protectively against his beau and the thing he brought up had Roxas slightly stirred. Even aroused. It was bold of Axel to mention it. Even though it was bold that Roxas brought up kissing back then, too. He thought it was only fair and attempted to regain sleep. Tried as he might, Roxas couldn't succumb. His eyes opened and he patted Axel's back.

Axel perked up and Roxas bit his lip nervously. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Alright fine. I'll let you do it."

"I knew it" Axel kissed his mouth tenderly and broke away, shifting downwards. "I promise you'll love it."

"Yeah. Just... go easy, 'kay?"

"Yes sir" Axel remarked seductively.

He gave a wink and his fiery red locks disappeared under the covers that clung to the low of Roxas' hips. Said hips lifted when Axel tugged off his boxers.

Roxas' anxiety was relieved when he heard an approving noise down below. He smiled shyly and awaited for whatever was in store next.

His lower body clenched when he finally felt Axel's moist lips.

Roxas attempted to peak beneath but his lover wouldn't allow.

With eager lips pursed, Roxas sighed at being kissed blindly.

He jolted when he felt what he thought he felt. He sat upright. "Do Aussie kisses have anything to do with French-" Roxas flopped back. "_Oh Axel they do!_"

* * *

**Mmm... that was a very nice change of their character style. Very refreshing. By the way, Mezzanine isn't dead. Just thought I'd let my lovelies know.**

**And yes, I'm a tease. Deal with it -hehe- just messing. I'll leave the rest up to your wild imaginations. I think it's much more fun that way.**

_**Songs that inspired:**_

_**Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer**_

_**A Whole New World by Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson**_

_**I Kissed A Boy by Chris Salvatore  
**_

**So yeah... have an awesome AkuRoku/RokuAku Day everybody! *prances off to Disneyland like a dorky retard*  
**


End file.
